1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a compressed gas operated pistol, and, more specifically, a compressed gas operated pistol that comprises a sealing element to isolate the chamber with respect to the opening of the ammunition magazine at the time of firing.
2. Background of the Related Art
Conventional art compressed gas operated pistols essentially comprise a support casing that defines a barrel zone, a trigger zone and a stock zone. The barrel zone contains a barrel with the rear end facing a chamber. In the trigger zone, there is a trigger connected to a hammer operating mechanism. In the stock zone, there is an ammunition magazine arranged to insert a pellet into said chamber through an opening prior to each shot. A pressurised gas cylinder with a valve chamber which, in turn, is connected to said chamber via a valve element pushed by an elastic means towards a closed position. Said valve element can be instantly moved to an open position by impact from said hammer.
One inconvenience presented by these conventional art pistols is that the magazine has said opening, through which the pellets enter the chamber, formed by an opening in an interior chamber wall, and this causes part of the pressurised gas supplied by the valve element to escape at the moment of firing, through said opening towards the interior of the magazine and which is not employed in impulsion for the pellet. In other words, there is a loss of the energy supplied by the gas pressure leading to a reduction in pellet range.